How Merlin should have ended
by 1madscientist
Summary: The final episode rewritten. Hopefully I bring closure for the characters with this AU found lacking in the canon.
1. Chapter 1

The battle waged on. King Arthur fought with skill and the small fleet of assassins led by Mordred were defeated. Mordred had escaped into the darkness using his magic as his last men died. Arthur bellowed "Coward!" as he disappeared.

Merlin rode hard, his majestic scarlet and gold robes fluttering in the trail he blazed.

Camelot's army was outnumbered, Morgana had enlisted too many of Uther's enemies. They were arriving in droves at Camlann despite the defeat of the first wave. Percival sent Gwaine to relay this information to Arthur, whilst he held back as many from the mouth of Camlann as he could. Arthur's eyes betrayed his hopelessness at the news of their eventual defeat. He looked about, their numbers already dwindled. They became silent.  
"We should retreat, Sire" Gwaine suggested. "Hold them off from the walls of Camelot instead."  
"I refuse to bring this battle to innocent citizens. We carry on, all who wish to remain to spare their families of this violence." As the words echoed throughout the valley, no man moved from his position.  
Gaius stepped forward. "I believe I speak for everyone here, when I say we would never abandon your side; you are more than our King, you are our protector, Arthur." A chorus of agreement rose from the surviving men.  
Arthur nodded gravely, his stern face proud. "You are all brave men, we are all of us equal now, knights for Camelot."  
King Arthur held Excalibur aloft and shouted "For Camelot!"  
"For Camelot!" came the reply.  
"Have a small company of men escort Guinevere back to Camelot immediately. Without me, she will not come to harm."  
"What should we tell her?"  
Arthur removed his Royal Seal and placed it in Gwaine's hand. "Camelot may fall to other hands, but my life shall go with it. She will carry all my love, and with this, the promise that Camelot may rise again, with a better ruler than I."  
Guinevere attempted to refuse, to plead to join the battle. "If he dies, I die too."  
Gwaine consoled her and reminded her "Your majesty, you can do nothing more here. Your place is at Camelot, you have one final duty to Arthur." She rode out for Camelot with Arthur's ring on a cord around her neck, sobbing.  
Gwaine returned to the battle and handed Arthur Guinevere's wedding ring. "Her heart is with you, my King."  
Arthur wore it, emboldened in the face of certain death, it gleamed in the moonlight over the hand which weld Excalibur.

Later, Merlin arrived at the edge of the battle and dismissed a wave of barbarian hordes from Percival with a motion of his staff.  
Percival raised his sword to Merlin "Who are you, sorceror?"  
"An ally, a friend. How goes the battle?"  
"There'll be more where those came from. There's too many of them."  
"Impossible, where's Arthur?"  
Percival raised an eyebrow at the address of the king by his first name, he scrutinised the old man's face "Merlin?"  
"Yes, it's me" he smiled warmly, his eyes crinkled.  
Percival pointed behind him, stunned "He's further in."  
"He continues to fight?"  
"We all do."  
"Where's Mordred?"  
"Traitor escaped" Percival told him bitterly.  
"We cannot remain here, we'll all die."  
"We know, Gwaine told him. Arthur refuses to endanger the civilians at Camelot by returning and none of us will abandon Arthur."

The fury unfurled in Merlin. He would not allow Arthur to die.  
He stepped behind Percival, sweeping part of another oncoming wave down that approached on the horizon "hold them off, I have a plan."  
Percival nodded. "Merlin?" he spoke over his shoulder.  
"Yes?"  
"Nice outfit."  
Merlin grinned and stood firmly, a short way further within the boundary of Camlann. He rose his face to the skies and screamed with fury the call of a Dragonlord, he summoned Kilgharrah. The dragon who had promised he could save Arthur. The dragon who had lied.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin searched the skies, desperate for the slightest glimmer of scale. A few scattered groups of incoming forces slipped past the strength of magic and might in that time and Merlin feared his call would echo indefinitely. Occasionally a volley of small fireballs registered in the distance, no doubt a magical assault courtesy of Morgana.

Percival shuffled back to Merlin during a lull, "I don't mean to question you doing whatever _that_ was, but shouldn't it have worked by now?"

Merlin looked at Percival grimly. Percival pursed his lips, having never seen Merlin anything but chipper before and stepped back into his former place.  
Merlin stared at the skies, the same constellations which prophesized so much; his birth, his power, his destiny and the epiphany struck him. The circumstances which had led him to this place, each incremental lesson learnt throughout his entire life could never be wrong. With a newfound boldness, Merlin held his staff and aimed a bolt of lightning at the constellation Draco. He did not request, he did not call. He ordered Kilgharrah to manifest, signalled his position battle or no battle.

The lightning confused the invading fighters, they started and continued with caution. From within Camlann, dozens of Camelot warriors had arrived, wary given the sparser incoming numbers and obvious displays of defensive sorcery. Merlin recognized an alarmed Leon at their fore.

Merlin turned from the army of Camelot, reduced in ways which unlocked the final torrent in Merlin. His soul was exposed. No longer would he take orders. No longer would he trust the judgement of others above his bitter experience.  
"You have been deceived by a vengeful priestess." He boomed to the hordes stopping just before Percival. "Camelot has magic. It has always had magic. Leave now and forget the quarrels of your mistress' own tyrant father!"

"Emrys" Morgana's disembodied voice danced on the breeze, sickly sweet. "How rude, you break my heart, old friend. You underestimate me, as it seems I have done in kind."

Merlin straightened. "I could have been _great _friends with the Morgana I knew." His mind recollected the good times. "Once, I longed for little more than a kindred spirit in that faithful princess." He spoke to the laugh on the air, thick with the warring influence of their combined natural presence. "You killed her. I loved her ...and you destroyed what she could have been." The air crackled with Morgana's rising emotions, she hadn't Merlin's control. His jaw tightened. "Her heart was broken by Uther, buried with him and his poisonous hatred seeped in, didn't it? When he died, it chose to wear her face. You are empty. No one fights for _you_."

* * *

Author's Note: I warn you now, the Arthur/Merlin moments are practically fleeting, I wanted to fill in gaps the canonical ending did not and the actors portrayed those two in a way I cannot match, so I shall spare you my woeful attempt. I am giving all the _other_ characters a chance at resolution. I will take suggestions on board if I can fit them in.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgana's eyes widened. Yet in her hidden position above Emrys upon a steep, rocky slope, a crackle of magic in the air ignited her anger. The futility of her efforts to prevent Emrys' ascension to power, when he was so close at hand this entire time, unlocked the last vestige of her magic, one she hadn't embraced in the bitter cold of the dungeons. The realization she was Uther's daughter, in more ways than one, in the ways she had sworn never to be. She gasped, her heart broke, a long dormant window to emotions hushed for years fluttered to broken life.

She felt her heart pound a familiar rhythm, the drumbeat for her war. She was not rebelling against Arthur, she realized, but Uther's blatant distain for her. Camelot fights for Arthur not out of duty, as it did Uther, but out of love. Even Merlin chose Arthur over her, his own kind.

Merlin, the boy she had liked, he had this power, a power which scared her as a girl. He had known all along it was no trivial seer's gift. He could have helped her, could have saved her before she became...

She looked down at her hands, pale in the darkness, the white light of a spell grew out from them in ribbons like a blossoming lotus. It was a different magic from that she'd known before. It was true to a younger Morgana, one innocent of intention, pure of heart. She had only wanted to be loved for who she was, a luxury her status had never accorded her. Her fear of Emrys dissipated, trickled into the earth with the other weeds. This was Merlin. A friend who should have protected her. Merlin had betrayed her, had left her alone in the darkness.

Now he would know the pain he had forced her to endure.

Her eyes flashed white. In the surrounding darkness, some knights would later swear she wore the skies and pulled down the very stars.

* * *

They were evenly matched. Spurred on by the presence of their leader, the incoming tribes swarmed around and past Merlin and Morgana's battle as best they could. The nearby knights fended off advances admirably, word had spread throughout Camlann a mysterious sorceror fought Morgana for Camelot, a ripple of hope washed out. At every point, they sparred creatively.

Merlin would move a rock as a shield. Morgana would bury the rock.

Morgana would bind Merlin's feet with tree roots. Merlin would grant the trees sentience enough to tremble at the quakes he sent through his stamping feet.

Merlin would try to limit troop movements with blasts of fire. Morgana conjured small hovering clouds which electrocuted all magical agents who attempted to disband them.

When their creativity ran dry they stared at one another, awaiting the other's move.

"I loathe you for what you've made me" she screamed.

"I didn't know any better" he shouted back.

"You knew more than I did. I had nothing." Her shoulders quivered. He had books, he had Gaius, he had the freedom to speak with whomever he wanted. She planted her feet aggressively. She would not be swayed.

"I couldn't.." his voice croaked. "I was told.." Merlin thought back to the prophecy with hindsight for the first time. Morgana was only dangerous because she'd had the compassion to save Mordred. A compassion he had until recently lacked, she had possessed from the beginning. "If I could go back, I would've helped you gro-"

"No, you traitor! There is no excuse, you were my enemy from the beginning." Small tears shone like dew on her cheeks. Merlin began to walk toward her, to comfort her. She took the lapse of focus to raise him off the ground and fix him before her. "Words from a liar mean nothing to me, Emrys, or should I call you Mer-"

Her voice died on her tongue as she heard Aithusa scream as she hadn't since their imprisonment. The translucent-skinned dragon was flying directly toward her, an opal growing larger than the moon. Morgana squinted into the inky blackness of the night sky. A larger dragon was approaching swiftly behind.

"Call me what you will. He" Merlin turned his head as much as the spell would allow "is Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon. I called him."

Morgana had but seconds to act. She broke Emrys' staff, its power immediately began to dwindle. Merlin's aging spell faltered and slowly the age trickled like sand from his face. In mere minutes, too few to escape, he would be exposed as the changeling in the precious midst of Arthur's battle. "To think I loved you" she slapped him with all her strength and he fell to the soil, his hands groped the earth for support from the blow "for accepting my magic. I curse your magic," she pointed. She would not allow him, heartless when she needed him, to be remembered as the saviour of Camelot, a martyr to the magical "to never accept something as sweet as death."

As Aithusa flew in low, Morgana grabbed one of her neck spikes and clambered aboard to make good her escape. She smiled serenely in the knowledge that Merlin would have plenty of time to feel remorse for his betrayal, he would find no rest in that tired future form. He would watch every loved one die. He would be alone, as she had been.

* * *

Mordred followed the opalescent dragon with his eyes, he knew the lair she would resort to. He viewed from afar the proceedings below and picked off a couple of generals from the fleeing hordes.

"Where are they going?" Mordred tightened the grip of his magic. He was in no jesting mood.

"Home! As you'd do well to yourself!"

The other chimed in "Our people know the legends. The Great Dragon only fights for the victors!"

Mordred killed them. "I have no home" he marched into the empty harsh terrains beyond Camlann. It would take seldom a short while to reach and reconcile Morgana.


	4. Chapter 4

Morgana sat on a smooth rock outside a cave hidden by vines. It used to be an old haunt of hers, when she needed some time alone. She scried at a puddle, still and dark in the nighttime. She ushered forth memories, a little known application of the power, placing them into context with her present knowledge. Aithusa curled around her protectively.  
Mordred looked over her shoulder toward the puddle. "Please tell me you can see some good news" he said dryly.  
Morgana started. "Mordred!" She threw her arms around him. "How good it is to see you, I was worried-"  
"You have no need, you've done enough for me already." He held her tightly.  
"Mordred, I know what we need to do."  
"Yes?" He smiled sweetly.  
"I must see Arthur."  
"Arthur?" Mordred's face a blend of incredulity and distaste. "The very monster you've gone to war with?" His temper rose. "The same man I've returned from fighting against? The one who would burn our kind and relinquish your right to the throne?"  
"You don't understand-"  
"No, I don't" he pushed her away lightly.  
"It was Merlin's, Emrys' fault. Uther is dead, thank the gods, but I have no quarrel with Arthur."  
"What of Merlin?"  
Morgana smirked and sat back down. "He is untouchable."  
"Why are you happy about that?" Mordred said tentatively.  
"I've cursed him."  
Mordred laughed heartily. "Serves him right, for choosing Arthur over us."  
"No, that's not the reason." She petted Aithusa nonchalantly, who began to doze into sleep. Morgana kissed her head, as she usually did when she was thinking, and Aithusa began to rumble, purring in sleep. "Regardless of what has happened, I cannot change my family, my birthright, or my blood. Perhaps, if I were there for Arthur, if I_ taught_ him about magic... How magic can be a force for good, as Merlin was too cowardly to do, Camelot could have a real hope for a future. Which is what I wanted all along. It's the perfect solution. For everyone involved." She smiled joyously.  
Mordred balked. "Arthur would never allow you to return. He would lock you away in the dungeons, at best. Merlin will always be his pet, you are a reminder of his father's mistakes."  
Morgana stood "How dare you. As I recall, saving your life began my spiral into wrongdoing."  
"No, Morgana, you cannot blame me for your vendetta. I've been destroyed at every turn by your supposed help. You made me an outlaw by smuggling me from Camelot as a child. You corrupted the love of my life into supporting your cause." Mordred stepped forward and peered into her eyes. "You knew it would kill her."  
Morgana's eyes widened. "I didn't know, I swear I didn't know who she was."  
"You didn't care." Mordred unsheathed Clarent, his gifted sword and ran Morgana through. He aimed precisely for the centre of her torso, narrowly missing her heart.  
Morgana elicited a whimper. She was largely stifled by the sudden agony. "I trusted you."  
"Perhaps now we understand each other." He withdrew and sheathed Clarent. "You have used me, so I shall use you."  
With fresh air in her lungs Morgana screamed. Aithusa awoke and wailed. "My Queen!"  
Morgana fell back in shock onto the smooth rock, her arms reached out at her sides. She knew she was going to die, felt the doom pool in her heart. Aithusa stood over her. Morgana tried to soothe her, and kissed her face. Morgana left a trace of blood which had bubbled crimson to her mouth bright on Aithusa's pale cheek. She gulped the remainder down, but Aithusa panicked and tried to nudge her into standing. Morgana's hiss of pain made her stop.  
"A dragon cannot save the same person twice" Mordred reminded them, watching calmly, hand on pommel, with a grave self-satisfaction.  
"Please" Morgana draped an arm over Aithusa's neck for support and pleaded up to Mordred. "Please, take me to Arthur."  
Mordred sneered. "As you wish."


	5. Chapter 5

"What was that?" Arthur shouted, holding Gwaine by his chain-mail and pointing at the middle distance of stone ridges a dragon descended behind moments prior.

"Another dragon, Sire?"

"The one I killed all those years ago?"

"Apparently" Gwaine seemed dazed.

"Who could have called it? I saw the last Dragonlord get shot with an arrow."

"The same way you said you killed the same dragon we just saw heading toward Morgana's retreating forces?"

Arthur gently pushed Gwaine away. "What are we supposed to do? We couldn't defeat _that_" he pointed "from Camelot, with full numbers."

"It must've been called here."

"Superb Gwaine, remind me to write that down later, oh wait, there is no later because we'll all be incinerated by _that_." A loud stomping echoed from the ridges.

"Arthur, it chased Morgana's dragon out of the battle. It must be our ally."

"Ally? Why would a dragon align with us?"

Gwaine pursed his lips.

"What?"

"I don't know" Gwaine said hastily.

"No, you do know, what?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Gwaine, now is _not_ the time to be shy."

Gwaine bit his lip, his stubble rolled around in the motion. "The dragon must have had a change of heart."

"What, why would it do that?"

"It hated Uther, he imprisoned it. You've done nothing wrong though. I guess the Dragonlord who summoned it must believe in you too."

"Ridiculous, why would a sorceror believe in me? Anything born with magic should hate me."

"Do you hate magic?"

"I-" Arthur's face twisted. "No, some things can't be changed, magic exists, but it _should_ hate me!"

"Why? It just neglected the opportunity to attack us from the air."

"I'm my father's son, I've inherited a duty. The ban on magic continues."

"You may have inherited his kingdom, but taking on Uther's long list of enemies is a burden you cannot survive."

Arthur looked out at the ridges behind which the dragon had disappeared. "I'm beginning to believe that."

Leon appeared from the edge of the nearest ridge.

"Arthur!" came his distant shout.

"Leon?" Arthur squinted at the running figure.

"Aha" Gwaine grinned, "You look blessedly intact."

"Morgana's forces" Leon caught his breath and made a sweeping gesture with his arms "fled."

Arthur exhaled. "The Dragon?"

"Yes, it-" he struggled to find the words "he wants to talk to you." Leon pointed behind, voice weak.

"I've had too much wine tonight" Arthur rubbed his forehead. "Or not enough."

"Is that a yes?"

Arthur gathered himself. For a moment his composure threatened to crack yet he reigned it in. "Alright." He rubbed his hands. "Yes."

"Shall I bring him here then?" Leon asked, visibly winded.

"I'll go" Gwaine patted a relieved Leon on the shoulder as he passed.

"Times like this," Arthur braced himself "I wish Merlin were here."

Leon nodded.

* * *

"You're late!" Emrys accused Kilgharrah.

"I arrived precisely when you had need of me."

"What? I could've handled her."

"There's a first time for everything I suppose."

Percival walked over to Emrys apprehensively, eyeing Kilgharrah suspiciously "I don't mean to interrupt but we've lost sight of Morgana, Mordred and the living members of their army. They might be planning to regroup, what's the plan?"

Leon strode over, the men he had brought stood at a distance, wary of the sorceror and the dragon. "We can trust them?" he stared Kilgharrah in the eye. They both bristled.

Percival sheathed his sword. "Yes, long story, Leon."

"We can't assume they're gone for good. Could you-" Leon waved his hands around at Emrys "conjure something, a spell to keep them away?"

"I wish."

"If I may interrupt-" Kilgharrah lent over the trio. "Maybe I could help with that."

Emrys looked around at their surroundings "How."

Kilgharrah stomped to one sloping side of the valley and breathed steadily. The rocks melted into a tar-like sludge. He did the same to the other slope. "Should they come this way, past my magic, I shall sense it."

"Show off" Emrys folded his arms and smiled.

"Huh" Percival stared "how clever."

"Thank you. Now, we must speak with your King, he remains in danger." Kilgharrah looked at Leon "Could you pass on that message?"

Leon sighed, unwilling to deny a dragon anything. "I wish Merlin were here" he lamented as he took off running.


	6. Chapter 6

Percival stepped out first, waving high to a cheer from his comrades. Kilgharrah stepped out next into the expanse where King Arthur stood, his face severe. Emrys and Gwaine trailed behind, playfully shoving each other.

Gaius beamed and informed his kinsmen "Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon."

Arthur began to unsheath his sword, Kilgharrah paused. Their eyes met, neither wavered.

"I thought I had slain you" Arthur began, striding forward. He stopped halfway between his men and the Great Dragon then lowered his sword back into its sheath. "I am glad I was wrong."

Kilgharrah laughed and approached Arthur, whose army gathered behind him, edging tentatively closer to listen.

"We are honoured to welcome you as an ally, and as an equal."

"Your father was ignorant of what truly binds a nation, you are wise. A boy assumes his rank, a man approaches his destiny."

Arthur's brows danced at the sight of Emrys "Dragoon, huh? How original."

"Oh, don't be a prat." Emrys Ambrosius straightened, Gwaine's arm about his shoulders and an impish smile. "I am Emrys."

"Pleasure to finally meet you-"

Kilgharrah scraped his talons upon the ground. The screech drew the attention of everyone. "He is much more than that and humble with it. This young man is the most powerful sorceror to ever live. Show him the same respect I do." Kilgharrah turned to Emrys and lowered his head cordially. "For Camelot would have fallen long ago, had it not been for his secreted assistance."

King Arthur's mouth opened and closed, uncertain. "Young?"

Kilgharrah smirked "Not all with power wear a crown, destiny weighs heavy on any brow; the humble are nimble truth be told, a sage impression is not counted in wrinkle folds."

"You're a poet too?"

Emrys pointed "He really likes riddles."

"If I'm to be expected to pass some sort of test-"

Emrys waved his arms "No no, Arthur, you've already proven yourself." Gwaine nodded and folded his arms.

Kilgharrah tutted "Your noblesse oblige has been paid to your people-"

"My _people_, some of my _best_ people, lie dead all around us. There is nothing noble in that." The living army nodded and respectfully cast a silent eye across the battlefield. Some members had begun clearing and cleaning, closing eyes and covering bodies.

Kilgharrah raised his head and peered down his snout at the King. "These long years you have hoped to match Uther. My friend, you have surpassed him. We may only hope your compassion prevails."

"It will" Emrys chimed in with certainty in his voice.

"You think so?" Arthur swaggered over to Emrys, one hand lazily on his pommel.

"I _know_."

King Arthur stood before Emrys, a mild shock on his face. "My spies in the palace never could tell me anything about you, aside from strange occurences, little coincidences. Magic, I suppose?"

Emrys interlocked his fingers and looked to the ground.

Kilgharrah lent over and his hot breath washed over Arthur, immediately impressed of this sorceror's vital role, visions through the sorceror's own eyes.

"Why do you not claim your victory? Your glory?"

"It is not my own. It is Camelot's, I merely served the kingdom, and my King."

Arthur's face twitched, a feeling of vague recognition in the tone of voice. Arthur turned momentarily "Follow my lead" he commanded.

He spun to face Emrys, who appeared dismayed. He could feel his aging spell rapidly beginning to conclude, his face warm and tingling.

King Arthur bowed, "Thank you" low enough to brush the ground, as man and dragon imitated, "how can We ever repay your devotion?"

Tears peered from the corners of Merlin's eyes. He gave in to the evaporation of the aging spell. "You could give me a day off" his quivering lip smiled down softly.

Arthur's face darted back up, hope in his eyes met with the merry sight of his best friend, Merlin. Arthur lept at Merlin and they embraced as brothers; Merlin was almost crushed against Arthur's armour and sword, but he didn't care. Arthur held Merlin by the shoulders, his grip tight "I always knew... I always knew you were extraordinary."

They laughed joyously and forgot themselves for that moment.

"I did wonder how you could be completely oblivious to my erratic behaviour."

"Ah, the tavernmaster told me he'd only ever seen you in my company. You really think I'd miss-"

Merlin's wet eyes glazed at a point over Arthur's shoulder, "Morgana!" he shouted and the moment was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Profuse apologies, for the first time in years I was virulently ill.

* * *

"Why?" Arthur spun quickly with his battle-ready reflexes to look .

The deep green of the forest receded from the smooth lustre of Aithusa, her eyes shone damp and blue in the moonlight. She walked alongside Morgana, whose pale face was only visible at the distance, the unmistakable shock of hair and spectral black dress contrasted her dragon companion. They were not alone. Mordred's armour shone dull like a wet stone amid the coarse landscape.  
Merlin grabbed Arthur by the shoulder and pulled him forward "Stand back, stand behind me."  
As the enemy approached Kilgharrah growled in warning. It turned into a dark laugh.

The company saw why.

Morgana was almost entirely supported in her svelte weight by her companions, walking in slow shuffling movements on the unsteady ground. Arthur squinted, trying to discern the cause or if this was another cunny trap.

Morgana whimpered, lips pursed as Mordred held her back roughly by the neck, at a reasonable shouting distance from the army of Camelot warriors. One of her hands fluttered instinctively from supporting to cover her dress inches below the bust-line. It came away stained red when she reached out to Aithusa, panic in her face. Mordred glanced at the hand and smirked at Arthur, allowing the sight to sink in.

Arthur fumed "Stand back?" he whispered to Merlin "The hell I will-" and drew his sword, striding out around Merlin. The knights knew not how to respond, the enemy was grossly outnumbered and had been mortally injured after all. The battle was won yet in light of Arthur's reaction there was no cry of celebration, no honour, no joy from the climax of war. They stood _en guard_, warily awaiting orders, some sign of how to respond.

"No!" Merlin said authoritatively and drew Arthur back smoothly with his magic. Arthur glared, enraged. The earnest clear-eyed look of ferocious love broke Merlin's heart.

Mordred's chest inflated with pride and bellowed "This woman," he tightened his grip on the back of Morgana's neck, she swayed like a willow branch, "does not speak for we druids, she has no loyalty to her family."


	8. Chapter 8

"You did this to her?" Arthur put on a good show, Merlin noted, his voice was steady.

"I had to wound the enemy, to return her to your mighty presence without danger, my King." Mordred wore the same face he'd had as a boy, a look of uncanny innocence in the perfect widening of his eyes.

Merlin would have been fooled into thinking Arthur was falling for this, had he not heard a slight crunch as Arthur's back heel pressed into the ground. "You wish to return to us, then?"

"My honour lies here, with your Majesty." Mordred put his free hand to his chest. "There is nowhere I would rather stand." Merlin felt faintly disgusted.

Percy piped up "Where were _you_ earlier?"

"I was infiltrating enemy forces and leading a small guard into certain death, with your _former_ numbers Percy. I had hoped to communicate my plans to the King upon capture. Alas, real war is more luck than strategy." The feeling of the Camelot army was a mixture of disbelief and confusion. Morgana's breathing changed.

"Enough, I've heard enough." Arthur smiled with his mouth closed and waved toward himself. "Bring her to me, to Merlin, we could use your help." Arthur beckoned the knights closer.

Mordred let Morgana go as he strode over to Arthur and the knights. Morgana swooned a little, Arthur ran to her and scooped her up before she hit the ground. "Seize him!" He pointed to Mordred and the knights almost crushed him as they descended in full armour. Merlin stood nearby, revoked Mordred's sword and plunged it into the ground of Calmann, rough rock for a fine sword. Gaius ambled over with his medicine bag, dithering and fretting over the herbs within.

"Arthur," Morgana's eyes opened "is this a dream?"

"No, but it could be my nightmare still." He cradled the back of her neck gently. As Gaius lent over and tried in vain to pack some dark green herbs into Morgana's wound, they turned black with bloodstain. She cried out and Aithusa leapt at Arthur. Kilgharrah reared and swiped in warning.

"Sire" Gaius bowed "I cannot-" he faltered as Arthur stared at him, pleading with his eyes "it is beyond me, those herbs will give you only a little longer, to say your goodbyes."

Arthur pivoted "Merlin? Could magic?"

Merlin peered over, felt Morgana's back "It is magical, it's-" Merlin looked Arthur hard in the eye "it's too deep, I am so sorr-"

"NO!" Arthur screamed. "Morgana? Morgana, what do you want? What do you need?"

"Listen to Merlin, we haven't got much time. At least my pain has subsided, mostly." She placed a hand over the herbs covered her sword wound.

"You need healing, we could-"

She placed a hand on his mouth, he was immediately silenced. Aithusa surged forward in panic; Kilgharrah reared, he was not warning this time. Morgana's eyes glowed gold for a second, she pushed Kilgharrah back from Aithusa. Arthur smiled fleetingly with pride.

"Dragon, dragons? Could you-"

Merlin gestured to Kilgharrah "He has saved her before, a dragon cannot save the same person twice."

"The other?"

"Aithusa" Morgana cooed. Aithusa nestled close, their cheeks brushed, Arthur had a visibly difficult time not flinching. "She has saved me before, it's how we met." Morgana let her hand fall from Aithusa's face. Aithusa nuzzled her head underneath Morgana's hand on the ground and cried.

"Aithusa is too young to perform such a feat regardless" Kilgharrah padded over, eyeing Morgana.

"A dragon cannot save the same person twice, Arthur." Merlin put a hand on his shoulder. "Reconcile."

Mordred scoffed from behind his armed knight's watch.

"A traitor's death for you, you came back too late!" He called over to Mordred and looked down at Morgana, who quietly stared back "Too late."

"How did we end up here?" She spoke mercurial, as if they were children again.

"I don't know" Arthur spoke with an unusual softness Merlin had never heard before.

"I thought magic was the answer to... everything."

"There are different kinds of magic." He held her close.

Morgana smiled weakly. "I believed these stories, these silly children's stories-"

"No story is silly if we believe in it."

"I could have done it differently-"

Kilgharrah's voice washed over assured "No."

Merlin stood and faced Kilgharrah "what have you done?" he boomed severely.

"Who do you suppose circulates prophecies, visions?" His huge eyes twinkled. "One child of Uther Pendragon must be sacrifice, for the chaos they wrought on Camelot during the Great Purge, for one child to live and restore order."

"You never told me of this" Merlin's betrayal seeped into his voice.

"Arthur is the obvious choice, his mother understood. She gave her life for his, I was imprisoned for lying to Uther about our bargain. Morgana is a result of destiny, as we all are. Magic is a _balance_ of forces."

"The prophecies" Morgana craned her neck "you spread false prophecies for me?"

"You were caught like a doe in a snare." Mordred's snide tone arose. "The druids you relied on, we know prophecy is an art, truth is evasive in the waters of its making. We practise occult arts for what we _conceal._"

"You never were on her side, or mine?" Arthur was disbelieving.

"The Pendragons killed my kin, finishing one was a personal pleasure. Watching them fight one another, as my brethren did, even better." Mordred laughed, open and cold. He was held by an indignant Percy and punched by a righteous Gwaine.

"You failed" Arthur said to Kilgharrah and Mordred.


End file.
